Kane Chronicles: Sadie's messed up life
by Dezy Wezy
Summary: What if Sadie finds she has a deadly plague and will kill her in four weeks if she does not go on and quest that nobody is allowed to help her but the goddess Isis. Will she survive and save her family and friends as well? Will there be new romance that Sadie finds? All questions will be answered!Rated T for later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything or any characters!

_**Finding Out**_

Sadie POV

Hullo everyone Sadie Kane here! Life has been pretty good for me, considering

war against Apophis has ended, ( of course we won) , new initiates joined the Brooklyn House to be trained, and of course my boyfriend, Walt Stone and host for Anubis.

Life has been great until one day we went on the rooftop to have class outside.

It was pretty hot outside so I decided to take off my leather jacket to reveal a black tank top with gold outline and walked over to see how Shelby one of the youngest ankle bitters was doing. When I walked over I saw her sat myself right next to her and asked if she need any help and as usual she didn't. She really reminded of me when I was younger and that meant I liked her (Carter keep your comments to yourself!).

Since class was almost over and only Shelby and I were left I sat there and relaxed only to hear her scream! I Immediately sat upright and asked her what's wrong an she said," Sadie you have a tattoo!" and pointed to my wrist.

My eyes shot to wrist and saw the Egyptian hieroglyphics that read " AT DEATHS DOORS". I was shocked because first I never remember getting a tattoo because I don't like them and wondered where it came from!

After I calmed Shelby down and convinced her it was just marker I told her not to mention it to anyone.

I was really quite shell shocked myself, ran to my room and tried everything to take of the tattoo I didn't remember getting. When I came out of the bathroom because I had given up I was surprised to find the goddess Isis standing in my room wearing a worried look on her face. I was very surprised to see her. She then came over to me and took my wrist to see the hieroglyphic in printed on my wrist.

I then asked slowly," Isis what does this mean?"

She looked up in my eyes and exclaimed," Sadie I'm very sorry this happened to you but I knew eventually it would since your twenty now. Once you get this it means you die in four weeks.

**Cliffhanger I know but please R&R but please try to be nice since this is my first. Questions that will be answered: **

**How will Walt/Anubis feel? Is there a way to reverse it? Will Sadie die?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything! I promise it will get better! A little OOC**

_**Reactions and Decisions**_

**Sadie's POV**

As soon as Isis told me this I felt hot tears sting face. How could this happen! My life was going great I had great friends, an amazing boyfriend, a great brother (don't tell him I said that!) and this has to happen! All I could think was…Why me?

"How come this happened to me!" I asked Isis in a very hoarse voice.

She looked into my eyes and I could swear I could see tears forming then she explained, " My dear this plague only happens to hosts of Isis who have the power to speak the divine words such as your self. Centuries ago young women and men like yourself were going through the same thing."

After realization set in I practically lost it screaming on top of my lungs until it hurt, crying, speaking horrible profanities, and tearing my room apart. How could you blame me after being told you only have four weeks of life left? Then I remembered everyone at the Brooklyn House, my dear brother Carter, Walt/ Anubis and how they would react. After I finally calmed myself down I felt a hand on my shoulder and power enter me. I was bewildered for a minute until I realized this was Isis who was trying to comfort the best way she could. For that I was grateful. I know I should have been careful looking so weak in front of a goddess but at moment I could not have cared less. This probably went on for about an hour but then Isis spoke in a tight but soothing voice saying, " my sweet Sadie there is only one way to escape this horrible fate. You must follow the path of the Divine speaker. The only catch is that no other mortal ever survived to finish until the end because of how difficult it is. This particular path has been forgotten by most everyone because we have not have had a Divine speaker in centuries until now."

As she was telling me this I realized that either bloody way I was going to die. I had millions of questions but the only question that came out quite scratchy was, "when do I begin this bloody path?"

At this Isis turned around and put a hand to my head I pulled back a bit but then each step of what I must do came to me. After she pulled her hand away she spoke slowly saying," you will leave in 2 days time because the plague will get worst drastically. Once you follow this path nobody or any god can help you but I. if they do then you will automatically die. You are though allowed to tell your friends and family. Sadie I am very sorry this happened but since you were born this was your fate. Oh and when you start the plague will suddenly be lifted."

This was all happening to fast I thought but then I remembered if I lived how long will this path take?

As if Isis was reading my mind she answered, " six moths dear. At this Isis disappeared through a portal. She left me in my room pondering about everything I was just told. Then I thought was this how Walt felt when he thought he was going to die? But I know I needed to follow this path for a chance at life. I finally got off my bed cleaned up my room with a spell, took a shower, put on a little makeup, then got dressed and put on combat boots, black skinny jeans, a blue tank top with my leather jacket. After this I made the decision to tell everyone about what is going to happen to me after dinner. I hope there reactions won't be anything like mine was.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything or any characters. Tell me what you guys think. R&R. **

_**Getting the courage**_

As I was walking down the stairs to go to dinner I was trying to figure out were I would even summon the courage to tell everyone the horrible news. As always I made my way to the table seeing my friends smiling faces, laughing, and having a good time. This sight almost brought tears to my eyes (almost). I sat down next to my amazing boyfriend Walt and my brother Carter. I really wasn't that hungry and I did my best to put on a brave face in front of everyone. Walt then leaned in and whispered into my ear," Sadie is everything alright you seem a little off."

I just looked back at him and gave him a weak but sad smile and nodded my head no. I noticed everyone had finished dinner and I stood up before Walt could ask me anything else I called out, " Everyone could you please stay back for a minute I need to tell everyone something very important."

At this everyone took a seat knowing better then to challenge me. I then walked up to the head of the table and gave everyone a sad smile thinking I will only see them two more days.

Carter who had an arm around Zia spoke up saying, " What announcement do you have Sadie?"

I was determined to continue and inhaled a very sharp breath and could see Walt's amazing eyes melting me with his concern.

I then spoke up saying, "Guys I wanted to tell before I begin that the time I have gotten to know everyone was very special to me and I love you all as my family in all different ways."

The whole room was silent with shock that the great Sadie was being so soft and that is probably the only time they'll ever see it. This idea made me smirk but then I continued with my head down speaking up saying, "while I was training Shelby noticed that I had a tattoo of an Egyptian Hieroglyphic imprinted on my wrist that translates to "AT DEATH DOORS". I went to my room only to be visited by the goddess Isis telling me that this tattoo means I have a plague that will kill me in four weeks. She explained that only Divine speakers like me get this and the only way to stop this plague is to follow the path of the Divine speaker which is very old and forgotten because nobody has been a speaker of divine words for centuries. So I decided to take the path and once I do the plague will be lifted but the only catch is that nobody has ever completed it and died because the amount of difficulty it has entailed. It will take six months and no know body is allowed to help me or I automatically die. I will be leaving in 2 days time. I thought I would tell you all since I considered you my extended family." Wow that was a mouthful I thought and I managed to keep my head down the entire time but when I finally looked at everyone's reaction I felt like fainting my heart shattered in a million pieces.

**Sorry another Cliffhanger but can't wait to write everyone reactions.**

**Tell me what you want to see in this story from the characters! R&R **

**Also sorry that it is just Sadie's POV for now but it will change next chapter!**

**I do realize that Sadie is a bit OOC but hey can you blame her and believe me she'll get better.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything!

**Sadie's POV**

When I look up I saw most people were crying and giving me pitiful looks. I really didn't want anyone's pity. Instead I wanted to feel supported by my friends. I dared myself and looked over to Carter who had silent tears falling down his face and clenched fists. After having a war inside my head I finally decided to meet Walt's eyes. When I looked over I saw him staring at me in disbelief while tears were also staining his cheeks. The look of pain on his face went right through me and made a single teardrop fall from my eyes. I lowered my vision into the duat and found Anubis with a grief stricken expression on his gorgeous face and I turned my vision away. I couldn't bear seeing him like that. The tension in here was so thick I felt as if I could cut it with a knife. Just as I was about to walk out of the room a portal appeared and non other then Isis herself stepped through. She looked around, set her gaze on me and advised, "I know what Sadie just told you is very depressing news but think that following this path is a way to save her life." She paused then spoke up again, "Sadie I need to speak with you _privately_."

After she said that I walked into the living room with everyone's eyes following me and motioned for her to come. When she was there I could just imagine everyone pressed against the door listening to very word. I really wasn't in the mood and I didn't feel like speaking with Isis so I began, "Isis what is it now?"

She looked at me very sadly then explained, "Sadie my dear I want to tell you that you're not the only person who is going through what you're going through now. This is going to be your first task: finding the other person who has that same tattoo as you and working together to break free from your curses."

I was slightly relived because now I didn't have to endure on this bloody path by myself. Also this increased my chances of surviving. Just as I was thinking this a thought nagged at me: I thought I was the only Divine speaker?

So I asked Isis that. She then replied dryly, "This particular person has a different curse but has to follow somewhat of the same path as you. But he is not a Divine speaker."

I guess that made sense and I didn't press the matter any further because I knew I wouldn't get any more answers that I liked. With that I nodded my head and Isis made a portal, walked through it and disappeared.

**Walt's/Anubis's POV**

When Sadie was saying how she was going to die I kept thinking this was some kind of sick joke and she would yell,"Got yah!" but she never did. This wasn't supposed to happen! Sadie and I were going to live a long happy life together! Anubis gave me this chance at life but if Sadie weren't in it I wouldn't want to live. After she said this Isis appeared and asked to speak with her privately. I really wanted to know what they were saying so I got up and Carter followed me to the door to ease drop on them.

_You shouldn't be doing that to Sadie! Whatever it is it's private!_

Anubis we have to know what there saying! This is Sadie's life were talking about. After that he remained quiet.

I listened in and all I registered was that Sadie had to find a boy who was going through the same thing and go through this path with him. Immediately jealousy and anger welled up inside Anubis and I.

_Is Isis really serious? Why does she have to travel with some boy she doesn't even know? _

Before I could answer him Sadie opened the door and gave us a scowl for ease dropping.

Before she could speak I started, "Is she really serious that you have to travel with some _boy?"_

I could tell I made a big mistake because Sadie yelled, "Are you really being serious right now? I thought you would be happier that I could travel with someone! This will increase my chance of living! Walt don't you realize I most likely am going to die?"

Her voice started cracking at the end and I instantly felt like a jerk for yelling at her because she must be going through a lot and I wasn't being a considerate boyfriend. I could also feel Anubis scolding me for what I did. Before I could embrace her Carter came between us and started hugging Sadie telling everything will be ok and crying. To me Sadie is a very strong, and reliable person but tonight all of those walls came down and she started sobbing into Carters shoulder. After about an hour of this she went into her room still crying but wanting to be alone.

All of us gathered into the living room and decided that we should make the two days Sadie has the best in her life. Reality still hasn't kicked in for me but I know when it does the tears won't stop. I can't imagine a life without the love of my life around and I could tell Anubis feels the same way.

Review! Suggestions welcomed! Questions: What will everyone do for Sadie in the two days? Who is the boy she will meet? Will Sadie Die? Review pleaz! Love yah!


End file.
